Ongewenste bescherming
by NotALifeToLive
Summary: Wat als Heero was Odin genoemd? Wat als de oorspronkelijke Odin was nog in leven? Wat als Zechs had Relena's haar knippen? Wat als Heero and Relena ontmoet, en hield niet van elkaar? Hé, wacht eens even, je kunt vinden al dat hier!
1. De explosie

Ik bezit niets op enigerlei wijze of vorm.

Hoofdstuk een: de explosie-

* * *

Een strenge blik geevenaard de emotieloze gezicht van een naamloze Jongen die later bekend Zou worden als Heero Yuy II, Vernoemd Naartjie de pacifistiche Aarde leider. Maar voor nu, zou hij gewoon een naamloos achtjarige assassin-in-opleiding.

"Kom hier, jongen," zei de eigenaar van die strenge ogen. De jongen niets, Maar om over ten lopen naar de ouderen arts.

"Ja?" vraagt de jongen, koel.

Ik frontse naar snelheids- swift van de jongen en stil. "We gaan op de proppen komen met een naam voor je. Het heeft gene zin je hier woont, en die niets te worden opgeroepen door."

De jongen vdoelde op winding (want hij had een naam eerder had gehad, herinnerde hij zich, hoelwel wat het oorspronkelijk was ontsnapt zijn geest lang geleden), maar het nauwelijks toonde op zijn gezicht.

"Hoe zit het met 'Odin'?" J voortgezet. De jongen frontse naar die, niet geheel geergerd aan de suggestie. "Net als master naam?" Vroeg de nieuwe Odin.

"Net als mijn wat?" kwan er een nieuwe voice de eerste en origninele Odin. J was het een te beantwoorden. "Ik stelde voor een naam van de jongen worden gegeven. Ik dacht day Odin passend zou zijn."

Odin haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik vind het niet erg. Ik denk Dat het bij je past prima," zei hij toen aan Odin II. "Het zal gemakkelijker zijn om te onthouden, hoe dan ook."

Odin II knikte instemmend, immers elke naam was beer dan niets.

Rechts?

WRONG.

* * *

De Sanc koninkrijk was in peril- weer. Terriorists was de aanval op de pacifistiche koninkrijk te prediken Dat de rust het koninkrijk bevestigd was een valse orde.

En dat ze bedoeld om een ieder van de valse pacifisten doden. Niemand veilig zou zijn. Vooral de koninklijkn familie en hun jonge dochter.

* * *

De eerste bom was de luidste. Het maakte zeven jaar oude Relena Peacecraft wakker met een schok, waardoor haar om te geloven dat het allemaal was geweest een vreselijke droom. Dat wil zeggen, totdat de tweede afging.

De bang Meisje sprong aan haar voeten, en liep de kamer uit. Haar oudere broer vond haar meteen. Hij had een rugzak om zijn schouder. "Kom op, Relena, we moeten lopen," zei hij, pakte hand en begon rennen.

Het was niet makkelijk ploeteren door de koude, taile-lengte sneeuw. En het maakte het nog moeilijker voor Milliardo toen het begon te gaan doorgegeven Relena's hoofd. Hij schepte haar omhoog op zijn rugzak.

"Hoe zit het met papa and mama?!" Ze hoestte uit, de wind waardoor het moelijk om te vangen haar adem.

Milliardo schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik heb al laten controleren. Het spijt me, Relena, hebben ze niet maken."

Ze voelde ijzige tranen stromen over haar koude gezicht, en dat is waar ze bevroor. "Milliardo, wat zullen ze doen om ons, als ze ons pakken?"

Dat was het laaste wat hij wilde haar vertellen. "Niets goeds," legde hij het gewoon.

_**DAT **_wierf een kleine gejammer van Relena.

Ze besloten vangen hun adem door een bevroren stroom, tijdelijk. Milliardo omgedraaid zijn rugzak op de grond en opende het, het uitrekken van een schaar.

Relena schok toen hij sneed een stuk van haar haar af. "Geloof me, Relena," 'fluisterde hij, geruststellend.

"Wat als Ik te koud?" Vroeg ze zwakjes.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik zal niet laten gebeuren aan u," beloofde hij. Op haar zichtbare aarzeling, voegde hij eraan toe, "Ik zal je beschermen, Leyley."

Ze knikte zachtjes. En begon te snijden totdat hij allen werd gelatan op haar schouders. "Mijn buert om jou te doen," zei ze de schaar van hem. Hij fronste naar dat.

"Hoe ongeveer u mijn haar knippen bij de volgende halte." Aan de blik van ongeloof op haar gezicht, vervolgde hij, "we hebben hier al te lang, want het is."

Ze gaf een kleine zucht van de nederlaag. "Fine."

Zij bleven in een pad dat zou leiden toy hun eeuwige verbanning als prins en prinses. Ze kon nooit naar huis gaan.

**EINDE VAN HOOFDSTUK EEN.**

* * *

De Engles versie van dit verhaal zal binnenkort worden, maar nadat ik klaar ben met deze vertaling. Gelieve te herzien; vertel me wat je er van vindt.


	2. De vork in de weg

Hoofdstuk twee: De vork in de weg-

Ze hadden gelopen voor uren. Voeten Relena's deden pijn van het proberen bij te houden met haar grote broer. Ze begreep waarom ze nodig fast- te zijn, maar hadden ze zo snel dat haar voeten pijn gedaan te worden?

Milliardo fronste naar haar snelheid. Hij wilde niets liever dan naar huis te gaan, wakker worden, en beseffen dat dit een droom was. Maar het was niet. En er was geen huis om terug te gaan, toch.

Geen liefhebbende ouders om voor hen te zorgen. Niets. Hij had Relena, en dat was alles. Hij dankte God dat ze genoeg was.

"Het wordt donker. We moeten een plek om te kamperen voor de nacht te vinden. Misschien kunnen we naar het volgende dorp verblijven krijgen."

Relena was koud, moe en hongerig. En bitter. "Dus heb je iedereen overkomen die klaar zijn om te nemen in twee weeskind kinderen uit de voortvluchtige koninklijke lijn van de totale pacifisme zou zijn te weten, en riskeren een enorme doelgroep op hun rug?"

Milliardo gespoeld. "Niet echt. Maar wie weet? Trouwens, we dood als we hier blijven. In ieder geval in het dorp, zullen we uit het zicht."

"Of we gewoon zetten het dorp in gevaar," Relena herinnerde. "Vergeet niet dat we voortvluchtigen."

Hij fronste naar dat. "Je hebt gelijk. Ik denk dat we moeten gaan naar de stad en uit elkaar."

"Splits? Ben je gek geworden ?!"

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Denk er eens over, Relena. Ze zijn op zoek naar twee kinderen die onze beschrijving past. Ze hebben niet dat we durven te splitsen. Dus, als we dat doen, zullen ze worden afgeworpen."

Relena zuchtte. Het was logisch, zelfs als ze niet willen toegeven. "Fijn," antwoordde ze met tegenzin. "Ik haat het als je gelijk hebt. Maar we hebben elkaar weer te zien, Milliardo, of ik weiger om dit te doen."

Hij knikte. "Natuurlijk. Je bent mijn zus. Ik kom altijd terug naar je toe komen."

Ze zuchtte. "Ik weet nog steeds niet zo."

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Het is beter dan wat de meeste van de andere kinderen kregen. Een kans."

Relena wist niet wat ik moest zeggen, dus ze zei niets.

Milliardo nam haar hand, gaf haar een klein rukje. "Kom op. Hoe eerder vertrekken we, hoe beter."

* * *

Odin staarde op voor hem. Hij was met zijn oudere collega, op een missie.

Blijkbaar is de Sanc koninkrijk was gevallen. De kinderen van de koninklijke familie werden vermist, waarschijnlijk dood. Maar, het was hun taak om uit te vinden.

"Dus wat doen ze eruit eigenlijk?" Vroeg de jonge Odin.

Odin Ik dacht het voor een paar momenten, "Het meisje van uw leeftijd, een jaar jonger zelfs. De jongens vier jaar ouder. Hij is blond, maar in tegenstelling tot zijn zus, die heeft bruin haar (A / n: toen ze nog een kind was, in de foto van haar toen ze nog een baby was, brunette haar haren's, bijna rood). Ze hebben allebei Nijl (nagel) blauwe ogen. "

Odin II knikte. "Fijn," de jongen zuchtte. Hij zou nooit toegeven, maar hij hield van tijd doorbrengen met zijn naamgenoot, of het was voor een missie of gewoon alleen aan de basis met Doctor J.

De oudere Odin voelde op vergelijkbare wijze. Maar de jongen kon niet worden verteld dat. Wie weet wat het zou doen om de kinderen training? Nee, het was zwaar verliefd, voor nu. Toch kon de jongen zijn heel vermakelijk.

Odin II begon passersbys naar beneden, op zoek naar een meisje met bronzen haren en blauwe ogen. Nile blauwe ogen. Maar niemand kwam die aan de beschrijving.

EINDE VAN HOOFDSTUK TWEE.


End file.
